


Ничего не меняется

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка. <br/>Написано для феста «J2 Summer Heat».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не меняется

– Вот здесь у нас кухня. Не обращайте внимания на царапины, просто наш пёс Хэрли как-то попытался пролезть через эту дверцу во двор, но застрял. Он у нас большой мальчик, – весело рассказывал Джаред.

Скрестив на груди руки и облокотившись на косяк, Дженсен стоял в дверном проеме с улыбкой вспоминая как они вдвоем пытались помочь псу: толкая и вытаскивая его одновременно в разные стороны, что собаке, конечно, не понравилось, и он изрядно поцарапал паркет своими здоровенными лапищами.

– А у этой стойки я получил свой первый минет «по-эклзовски», – тем временем продолжал Джаред. – Я, тогда как раз блинчики пытался сварганить с джемом по маминому рецепту, да, так вот все это… – Джаред взмахом руки обвел кухню, – …все было в муке, да и сам я изрядно перепачкался, облившись джемом, а Дженсен…

– Джей, – угрожающе прошипел Дженсен.

– …оказалось, что он не любит блинчики, представляете?! А вот джем ему понравился – он с таким энтузиазмом слизывал его…

– Джаред, – резко одернул Дженсен. – Следи за языком.

– Я так и сказал – языком собрал весь малиновый джем с моей груди, долго играя с сосками, знает ведь как меня это заводит. А оставшуюся сладкую массу размазал по моему члену и взял в рот – сразу, глубоко влажно, жарко, – Джаред облизнул губы, – а потом с забавным чмокающим звуком стал посасывать его, лаская головку и слизывая остатки малинового джема.

– Падалеки, заткнись! – сердито прошептал Дженсен и вытолкал вяло сопротивляющегося "экскурсовода" в коридор. – Клубничный. Джем был клубничный и давай уже закончим с кухней.

– А. Ну хорошо, давайте пройдем в гостиную. Тут у нас большая, нет, просто огромная плазменная панель, – рассказывал Джаред, энергично жестикулируя. – Тут и кабельное есть, кстати, а напротив офигенный диванчик, такой мягкий и удобный, и спина после него совсем не болит, не зависимо от того, в какой позе…

– Джаред! – снова попытался осадить того Дженсен.

– …но вот эти пятна не оттираются почему-то, – задумчиво продолжал Джаред. – А сколько здесь было пересмотрено футбола и выпито пива… Да, на креслах именно оно. Что напротив? На стене? Ааа, эти точки на обоях… так мы сюда прикалывали фотографии всякие – там Миши, Клифа или Эрика и даже Дани.

– Когда это? – удивился Дженсен.

– Да ты как раз уезжал куда-то, не помню точно то ли к себе домой, то ли к ней, ну неважно. Так вот, а потом мы бросали в них дротики, – с довольной улыбкой закончил Джаред.

Дженсен устало покачал головой, и первым поднялся на второй этаж, подгоняемый голосом Джареда. 

– На втором этаже расположены спальни. Та, что слева – Дженсена, но она почти все время пустует, так что даже не знаю о чем там рассказывать. А вот вторая спальня моя, – гордо заявил Джаред и толкнул дверь. – Тут есть шикарная кровать, она очень удобная, большая – как раз под меня – и, что не маловажно, крепкая, – доверительно сообщил он, как-то неестественно подвигав бровями.

Дженсен закатил глаза, его порядком смущали эти джаредовские намеки, пробуждавшие воспоминания, которые вызывали хоть и приятные, но немного не своевременные желания. 

Он очень четко представил себе одну из тех ночей, когда они возвращались домой не под утро, когда у них было время и желание заниматься чем-то помимо сна. Тогда он приготовил легкий ужин, а, поднявшись наверх, чтоб позвать Джареда застал его обнаженным, натертым маслом, стоящим на коленях на постели и упирающегося руками в изголовье кровати. Взгляд Дженсена жадно скользнул по напряженному от ожидания телу. Он погладил широкую спину, прогнувшуюся в пояснице, и легко шлепнул по подставленной заднице. Джаред ойкнул от неожиданности и блаженно застонал, когда рука Дженсена прошлась вниз по животу Джареда и обхватила потяжелевший возбужденный член. Колени Джареда тряслись от неудобной позы, и Дженсен решил отвлечь его, лаская подрагивающие разведенные бедра и целуя каждую напряженную мышцу спины. Он спустился ниже и мокро лизнул его ягодицу, снова принимаясь поглаживать его плоть. Крупная влажная головка джаредового члена приятно скользила в ладони и между пальцами, пока Дженсен другой рукой наскоро расстегивал свои брюки. Первый толчок заставил Джареда дернуться в крепко удерживающих руках, но Дженсен продолжал двигаться, наращивая темп, растягивая предусмотрительно смазанный вход. И вскоре Джаред уже сам стал подаваться назад, с каждым толчком сильнее насаживаясь на ствол Дженсена. Их тела покрылись испариной, а комнату заполнили стоны удовольствия. Они так и заснули: Джаред растянувшись на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку, а Дженсен в домашней майке и с приспущенными джинсами удобно устроившись щекой на голом джаредовом бедре.

Стоит ли говорить, что заботливо приготовленный Дженсеном ужин на утро достался радостно повизгивающим Сэди и Хэрли? Дженсен незаметно провел кончиками пальцев по покрывалу и быстро одернул руку, не желая быть замеченным с таким по-девчоночьи романтично-ностальгическим настроением.

– …а напротив кровати у нас здоровенный шкаф с зеркальной дверью, туда отлично влезало все шмотье и мое и Дженсена, и даже часть вещей Сэма – мы частенько практиковали игры с переодеванием, – тем временем продолжал экскурсию Джаред. – Давайте теперь я покажу вам ванную комнату, она смежная с обеими спальнями, – пояснил он и сделал широкий приглашающий жест.

Все двинулись в указанном направлении и столпились в дверях ванной.

– Вот и она, – с придыханием сказал Джаред. – Знали бы вы чего нам стоило затащить сюда джакузи такого размера! Зато спокойненько можно разместиться вдвоем еще и место останется для маневров. К тому же она многофункциональна: и бассейн, и в пузырях мыльных можно поваляться, а какой она шикарный массаж делает, – чуть не стонал он, довольно щуря глаза, – ну конечно не так потрясающе как Дженсен. Ай! – Дженсен больно пихнул его кулаком в плечо, выдергивая из воспоминаний.

Перед глазами всплыла давняя картинка: Джаред раскинув руки-ноги в стороны, лежал в джакузи в сладковато пахнущей пене. Комнату заливал неяркий свет, отбрасывая причудливые тени на мокрую блестящую кожу задремавшего Джареда. Дженсен потоптавшись в двери, решительно скинул белье и аккуратно забрался в ванную, усаживаясь между призывно раздвинутых ног Джареда. Он неспешно провел пальцами по его лодыжке к ступне. Джаред наморщил нос и дернул ногой, пытаясь избавиться от щекочущей ласки. Дженсен не смог сдержать смешок и больно ущипнул Джареда за сосок. От неожиданности Джаред резко дернулся, забрызгав все что смог, и с головой ушел под воду. Дженсен расхохотался от обиженного вида вынырнувшего и громко отфыркивающегося Джареда. Заглаживал свою вину Дженсен долго и тщательно, в ход пошли все известные виды массажа: головы, спины, ступней и даже простаты, так что Джаред остался доволен. 

Дженсен мотнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение и пытаясь вникнуть в джаредову болтовню.

– Что с зеркалом? Ээ…ну знаете Дженсен такой чистюля, не дыхни на него лишний раз после пива или пиццы с луком – моя любимая кстати – вот и приходилось пачками жвачки жрать, а «Орбит» между прочим, не так легко отдирается, ага.

***

– Merci et au revoir! До свидания, – крикнул Джаред вслед стремительно удаляющейся пожилой паре. – Странно они как-то слишком быстро ушли, я ни гараж не успел им показать, ни двор, – Джаред разочаровано вздохнул. – И вообще это ты их спугнул!

– Нет, просто ты слишком много разговариваешь, Джей.

Джаред с негодованием развернулся к стоящему в дверях Дженсену.

– Но риэлтор сказала, что они французы. 

– Это не значит, что они идиоты. Не обязательно знать язык, чтоб понять, о чем ты там трепался: глаза нездорово блестят, волосы растрепаны и лыбишься как... 

– Ладно, я понял, – Джаред обижено отвернулся. – Все равно это ты виноват, – не унимался он.

Дженсен устало вздохнул. Скоро свадьбы, дом выставлен на продажу, но между ними ничего не меняется.

– Я готов загладить свою вину, Джей, – тихо прошептал Дженсен ему на ухо, не забыв слегка прихватить губами мочку. – У нас, по-моему, осталась еще одна не опробованная спальня.

Джаред встрепенулся и, воровато оглядев пустынную улицу, рванул в дом за улыбающимся Дженсеном. 

Нет, ничего не меняется.

Fin


End file.
